1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for processing signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Clock signals and driving signals of different frequencies and different amplitudes are used in debugging electronic devices. A signal generator may be used to generate the clock signals and driving signals. However, such a signal generator can generate special waves, such as square waves and sine waves. The typical signal generator can not generate random waves, such as irregular shape waves. Therefore, such a signal generator can not meet the requirements of debugging.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.